


WG ficlet collection

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Victor Nikiforov, Feeding, Flashbacks, Food baby, Lighthearted Teasing, M/M, Mention of drinking, Mutual Gaining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stuffing, brief mention of breeding kink as a joke, post-retirement, public stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a series of post-retirement kink drabbles.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any set posting schedule for this, though I do have a few more ideas planned out. I'll probably just post to this in between other projects when I need to get some frustrated energy out. Enjoy!

“Yuuri, are you almost ready? We should probably head out soon,” Victor called as he came back inside from walking Makkachin. The poodle obediently sat down while Victor unhooked her leash, then ran over and curled up on her dog bed next to the couch.

“Just a minute,” Yuuri replied from the bedroom, and Victor could hear the hesitation in his voice. He immediately went to check on him, and found him in front of the full-length mirror by their closet. Yuuri was trying to squeeze into a pair of jeans, sucking in his plump off-season tummy as much as he could in an attempt to pull the zipper up, but it wasn't making much of a difference. Usually all his clothes would still fit during the off season, even if just barely. Now, however, it seemed that with the wedding coming up, his stress-eating habit had gone into overdrive, and he'd put on more weight than he'd expected. A _lot_ more.

“You can just wear sweats or leggings, you know,” Victor suggested. “Mama and Papa are much too excited to finally meet you to notice, let alone care what you're wearing.”

“I know,” Yuuri pouted, finally managing to fasten the button on his jeans and letting out the breath he was holding. The motion caused his belly to spill forward, almost completely covering the waistband. Victor reached to playfully squeeze the sizable muffin top Yuuri was now sporting, only to be given a coy grin and have his hand swatted away. “I just want to make a good first impression,” he continued, moving on to try buttoning up his dress shirt. “I want your parents to see me and at least think that I can dress myself, even if I...don't always maintain the figure of an athlete the way that their son does...” He looked over at Victor and gave him an admiring once-over.

Victor blushed at the attention, watching Yuuri manage to get the top two buttons done, then give up after struggling with the rest. He stepped behind his fiance and wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't quite make it all the way around but he was able to work a shy giggle out of him with a soft pat to either side of his belly. “Yuuri,” he said, “you've already made a wonderful first impression. My parents know how much I love you, and how talented of a skater you are and how wonderful you are as a person. It won't matter to them what you wear, and it certainly won't matter to them how well you fit in your clothes. If anything, they'll be happy to see me with somebody who appreciates a good home-cooked meal. Mama loves to cook.” He watched Yuuri's face soften, the worry dissipating from his features. “She'll be able to see you're keeping me well-fed too.”

Yuuri blinked at his and Victor's reflections. “You? Victor, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, _detka,_ you haven't noticed, have you?” Victor asked, moving from behind Yuuri and standing so that they faced each other. It was then that Yuuri could see what Victor was talking about. How long had his cheeks been that round? Even more surprising, though, was the subtle curve of his tummy pressing up against his shirt, and even his thighs looked considerably softer. Next to himself, Victor was still definitely the thinner one by comparison, but Yuuri couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the change in his physique at all.

“I've been dealing with some pre-wedding jitters too,” Victor said, smiling tenderly at Yuuri. “These are actually your yoga pants I'm wearing, they're not as snug on my hips...” He gestured toward his feet, and Yuuri could see that the hem of the pants he wore ended about an inch above his ankles, as if they were meant for someone with slightly shorter legs. “You should change into something more comfortable too, Yuuri. I promise my parents won't mind.”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, then he reached down to unbutton his jeans, which were starting to dig painfully into his belly and hips, and he pushed them to his ankles with a sigh of relief. “Well, even most of my bigger clothes are getting snug,” he admitted, reaching into the closet for his biggest pair of leggings and a stretchy top to go with them.

“Things have been hectic lately,” Victor said. “I haven't been making you maintain your diet and I've strayed from mine, so I can't really hold this against you. Not that I would want to, of course,” he teased as he dropped to his knees in front of Yuuri. “I'd never complain about there being more of you to love...” He hummed in contentment before nuzzling his face into the soft flesh of Yuuri's belly.

“Of course you wouldn't,” Yuuri mumbled, running his fingers through Victor's hair. “And I'm not complaining about your new figure either, now that I've noticed--” He was cut off by an involuntary yelp that slipped out when Victor blew a loud raspberry against his tummy. “Viten'kaaaa~ that tickles!” He squirmed and tried to back away, but Victor had a firm hold on his thighs and wouldn't let go. “Victor, I need to finish getting dressed so we can get to the airport before your parents do.”

Victor giggled and playfully snapped the waistband of Yuuri's boxers. “Oh, Mama and Papa know as well as you and I do how bad traffic is at this time of day. There's no way we'll beat them to the airport even if we leave right now, so there's no harm in having some fun before we go...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say about this one. Tum rubs and Victor trying (read: failing) to deny that he might have put on more weight than previously thought.

“Yuuuu~ri,” Victor pouted, kicking the empty pizza box aside as he sprawled across the couch. “Yuuri, I ate too much. Rub my tummy?”

Yuuri smiled fondly at his husband, who already had his shirt hiked up just past his belly button. Or maybe, considering how much he'd just watched him eat, it had ridden up on its own. Victor arched his back and stared up at Yuuri expectantly until he reached down and pressed his palm gently against his full, achy belly. He expected it to be mostly solid, being so packed full of food, but there was plenty of give under his touch.

There was no 'maybe' about it; that shirt had _definitely_ ridden up on its own.

“I really ate a lot, didn't I?” Victor observed, eyeing his distended belly in awe while he idly reached back to pat Yuuri's. “Not as much as my _kobuta-chan,_ but still a lot.”

“Actually, you did have more of the garlic knots than I did,” Yuuri pointed out. “And you know this isn't just a food baby, right?” He gave the bottom curve of Victor's tummy a soft pinch.

“Of course it is! Victor protested indignantly. “I've only gained five or six pounds, this is all food bloat...”

“Uh-huh,” Yuuri said. “Put your hand where mine is and push down.” Before Victor could protest again, Yuuri grabbed his wrist and placed his hand right in the center of his tummy, then pressed it gently into the soft layer of pudge. Victor's eyes widened when he saw and felt how squishy it was, and the way it poked between his fingers.

“Wow, is that...?” he mumbled, feeling it with both hands now.

“Snuck up on you, didn't it?” Yuuri teased. “It always did to me, before I learned to expect it. How does it feel to have your own chub to play with?”

Victor squeezed and prodded at his belly, squished and poked and tickled it. “It...it feels good,” he admitted, an adorable blush dusting his cheeks. “Is this what it feels like when I play with your belly?”

“I mean, probably,” Yuuri said, watching Victor's newfound fascination with his own body with mild amusement. “It's probably closer to what I felt, oh...about eighty pounds ago?” He casually rubbed his own belly, which he admitted had already grown considerably in the time span between his retirement and his and Victor's wedding, and had even grown a bit more since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon. “The more weight you gain, the more your skin stretches out and the more sensitive it can get. Plus, the more of a belly that there is to rub, the better it feels. And I know how much you've been loving having yours rubbed lately...”

Victor's blush deepened, not knowing what to do with this information. Having been slender most of his life himself, he'd always had somewhat of a fascination with people with softer body types, and after becoming physical with Yuuri and watching his chubby off-season body return, that fascination had turned into something more. As much as he adored Yuuri's plushness, he'd never considered what it would look like clinging to his own waistline, or his ass or hips. But now that it was here, jiggling softly when he patted his stomach, forming two small rolls when he leaned forward, just barely overlapping his waistband when he sat upright, he wouldn't have said he was unpleasantly surprised by the extra padding.

“That's true, I do love when you rub it,” he said after a few moments. “And you say it feels even better if it gets bigger?”

Now it was Yuuri's turn to blush, though whether it was admitting something like that or imagining Victor gaining more weight, even he wasn't sure. “W-well, everyone's bodies and personal preferences are different, so...”

Victor smiled as Yuuri awkwardly tried to explain himself. “I'd like to find out for myself. Can we go out for dessert?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor how he came to figure out he was into stuffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaayyyyyy I hadn’t intended on posting three chapters of this in a week but turns out I have a lot of shit in my head I need to distract myself from 🙃🙃🙃 but hey at least y’all get more wg goodness out of it so somebody is benefiting lmao ✌️
> 
> Edit: I have a handful of other ideas to write for this but I’m also open to requests, if there’s anything you guys would like to see!

“Hey, Yuuri?” Victor asked, trailing his fingertip down Yuuri's chest with a playful smile. The gesture made him giggle and flinch a little.

“Yeah? What is it?” Yuuri asked, squirming even more the closer Victor got to the hem of his shirt.

“When did you realize you were into stuffing?”

Yuuri blinked, his cheeks dusting a light pink. “Oh...did I not tell you that story already?” he asked. “Well...I think it started sometime while I was living in Detroit. Phichit and I had this tradition where we would celebrate the end of our training season with another one of our rinkmates, and we'd all chip in for takeout and break our diet plans for the first time in months. It was probably one of those  
times.”

Victor gave him a playful grin. “Ah, and what kinds of things would you order?”

Yuuri shrugged. “It varied, usually. Sometimes we'd go with pizza and wings, sometimes it was Chinese food, and one year we even went out to an all-you-can-eat place and our rinkmate challenged us to see who could put away the most plates.” He looked back on the memory and giggled. “I think I won, actually.”

“Really now?” Victor asked, giving Yuuri's tummy a soft poke. “How many plates?”

“I don't remember now, it's been so long,” Yuuri said. “Plus, we'd usually get drinks   
afterwards...”  
***  
“Phichiiiiiiit~” Yuuri giggled, slumped against the armrest of the couch. “Is there any   
cheesecake left?”

“I think one or two slices,” Phichit replied, giving Yuuri an amused grin. “I'm surprised you're still hungry, to be honest.”

Yuuri blushed. Truth be told, he was still really full from dinner earlier, but he just wasn't _as_ full, and he was craving something sweet. “Only a little,” he said, trying his best to stand up. “I don't   
want to take the last of it if that's all that's left though...”

“Please, I insist, take it,” Lana said from the other side of the couch. “I don't want to look at another bite of food for the rest of the night, so either you or Phichit can take it.”

Yuuri looked hesitantly from them to Phichit, who gave him a dismissive wave as he scrolled through his Twitter feed. After another moment of hesitation he got up and stumbled to the kitchen, where he found a plastic tray with two slices of cheesecake left over. He carefully transferred them to a paper plate and grabbed a fork, then made his way back to the living room. Lana had passed out, leaning against the armrest on their side of the couch, so he tried his best not to disturb them when he sat down. He heard a faint click sound coming from Phichit’s direction as he took his first bite and stared at him from wide eyes.

“Did you just take a picture of me stuffing my face?!” he asked, keeping his voice down so as not to wake Lana.

“You looked cute with your puffy little hamster cheeks, I couldn’t help it,” Phichit giggles, lying on the floor with his phone pointed at Yuuri. It was then that Yuuri became aware that his shirt had ridden up, exposing the lower curve of his bloated belly. He yelped and tugged his shirt down with the hand that wasn’t holding his plate.

”Phiiiiich, you didn’t get my tummy poking out, did you?”

His friend and roommate grinned devilishly. “I might have,” he said, scrolling through the handful of pictures he’d already taken. “But I can crop down to just your face when I post it if—”

”Nooo, don’t post it at all!” Yuuri pouted before taking another bite of cake. His protests seemed to wake Lana next to him, but they only rubbed their eyes before getting up and stumbling toward their bedroom, mumbling a hasty goodnight to Phichit and Yuuri. “Seriously, please don’t post those pictures,” he said again once his other friend was gone.

”But you look so cute and happy,” Phichit giggles, crawling across the floor and joining Yuuri on the couch. “Can I at least show them to you?”

Yuuri hesitated a moment, then nodded and looked over at Phichit’s phone. And he did have to admit, there was something pretty cute about the way his whole face lit up, and the way his lips curled up in a smile around his fork. Even the little swell of a food baby peeking out from under his shirt was strangely adorable, he couldn’t help but think. It was a bit bigger than he had thought, looking at it from someone else’s perspective, and he found himself resting his palm on the crest of it.

”You look surprised,” Phichit said, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Or are you just full?”

”Mmm, a little of both,” Yuuri admitted. “I didn’t think you could tell that much...”

”Yeah, I think your shirt started to ride up when we left the buffet, actually,” Phichit said. “You probably don’t remember because you had just pulled it down as a reflex or something. And you’re not overdoing it with the cheesecake are you?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I can finish it. I might need some help though...” He blushed and avoided eye contact with Phichit before continuing. “Phichit...and feel free to say no, but...do you think you could rub my belly while I eat?”

Phichit didn’t give a verbal reply one way or the other; he simply placed his hand below Yuuri’s, on the sliver of exposed skin that had started to turn pink from the strain of being so full, and slowly began to rub in slow, gentle circles. He felt Yuuri shiver under his touch as he cut off another bite of his dessert, and before either of them knew it, both slices were gone. Yuuri let out a small burp, then he blushed again and covered his mouth.

”It’s okay, let it out,” Phichit said. He watched his best friend slouch a little and arch his back just slightly. “Oh?” he asked, eyeing him curiously. “You really like this, don’t you?”

Yuuri nodded lazily. “Mhmm, feels good,” he mumbled. “I like being full. Dunno why.”

”Maybe it’s a taboo thing? Like, you have to stick to a diet plan for so long, then you get to relax. I think I get it.”

”Mmm, makes sense,” Yuuri said with a yawn and a shrug. “Keep rubbing, please? I might fall asleep like this...”

Phichit smiled fondly at him. His feelings for Yuuri had always been strictly platonic, but there were moments like this, when he would say or do something so undeniably adorable, that his heart would skip a beat and he would feel a sudden urge to kiss him.

They were both drunk, though, so he decided it wasn’t the time. Instead, he helped Yuuri lie across the couch, letting him rest his head in his lap, and continued to rub his full, taut belly until he eventually dozed off. He took Yuuri’s glasses off and held onto them, buthe left his shirt up, figuring he would be more comfortable that way.

Phichit ended up falling asleep on the couch too, one hand clutching Yuuri’s glasses and the other resting on his belly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's, y'all. I wrote this while procrastinating on like three other fics I should be working on. Enjoy~

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip nervously as he perused the menu in front of him. He knew that Victor had planned to treat him to dinner for Valentine's Day--even after a large enough breakfast to feed both of them, and enough Valentine's chocolates to satisfy his sweet tooth through the rest of the month--but he hadn't expected a public stuffing. Sure, they'd indulged together in the privacy of their own home plenty of times, but this would be their first time in a public setting. In hindsight, the fact that Victor had worn a slightly too-snug dress shirt himself should have tipped him off.

"If you don't feel comfortable doing this here, we can go home and get takeout," Victor whispered, giving him a reassuring smile. "I should have been more up front about my plan for tonight; I just wanted to surprise you."

"It's fine," Yuuri said. "I'm just...trying to decide what to order..."

"Order whatever you want," Victor teased. "And remember, you don't have to limit yourself to just one entree. I've got my eye on a couple of things myself..."

Yuuri's throat went dry for a moment. This restaurant was well known for being _very_ generous with its portions (which should have been Yuuri's second clue as to what Victor's intentions were for the evening,) and the idea of Victor stuffed full of two heaping plates of pasta was _incredibly_ sexy. Maybe it would even be enough to pop a button or two on his shirt...

After a few more minutes of looking over their menus, their waiter came back to the table with their bottle of champagne, two empty flutes, and a basket of freshly-baked bread. Victor ordered the fettucine alfredo and the lasagna, asking for extra sauce and cheese for both. Yuuri settled on a double portion of chicken parmesan, feeling a mixture of pride and mild shyness at the look he received. As soon as they were alone again, Victor poured them both a drink and handed one of the glasses across the table to Yuuri.

"A perfect way to start off, with something fizzy," he said with a wink. "Be sure to get some bread in you, too, to fill you up more and soak up the alcohol. We can't have my little _porosenok_ getting too tipsy, can we?"

Yuuri smiled, feeling a little less nervous as he reached for a piece of bread. He took a bite and sighed contentedly as the buttery taste coated his tongue. He washed it down with a sip of champagne and let VIctor take his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"First one to pop a button gets to choose dessert," he teased, giving Yuuri a playful grin. They may not have been competitors anymore, but Yuuri still had a fierce competitive streak, and Victor knew just what to say to bring it out. He watched as Yuuri's lips turned up into a smirk around another mouthful of bread.

"You're on, Viten'ka."

~~

Both Victor and Yuuri stumbled through the front door of their apartment, practically bursting at the seams. Yuuri had won the challenge and chose a triple portion of chocolate lava cake for them to share, and by the end of the meal they'd both needed to unzip their pants in order to comfortably move or breathe.

"I'm surprised my shirt still buttons at all now," Yuuri groaned, rubbing his swollen tummy where the buttons strained to keep his shirt covering it. "I was still a little full from breakfast and lunch..."

"Mmm, and look how good it all looks on you now," Victor hummed appreciatively at Yuuri's body. "And what do you think? Did I do a good job catching up to you?" He flicked the remaining buttons open on his own shirt, exposing the bloated dome of his belly. As they left the restaurant, he'd actually overheard another couple whispering to each other, speculating about how many months pregnant he looked, and he would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't a little turned on by it.

It seemed Yuuri felt the same.

"You did a great job catching up, Viten'ka," he said, cupping his stuffed gut with both hands. "You had strangers thinking I knocked you up, with a tummy like this. I think you won in the end today..." He pulled him close for a kiss, rubbing soothing circles into Victor's skin while Victor did the same to him.

"Oh? And do I get a prize for winning?" Victor asked with a smirk. Yuuri answered him with another kiss and pulled him toward the couch.

"Let me get you out of those tight clothes and show you, my gold medalist~"


End file.
